Meddling
by MystikChiwii
Summary: WARNING: This story involves white suits, secretiveness, unhygienic facilities, and horrifying outcomes. Read at your own risk.


**Meddling  
**

* * *

**an: One shot. Why? *shrugs* Just because. Warning: Randomness.**

* * *

Operative O cast a skeptic look around the unkempt basement laboratory, cringing away from the dusty table tops lest it soil the quality of his expensive pressed white suit.

"This is it?" he questioned aloud, "This is the lab of the top independent ghost science researchers?" He scoffed. "This place barely passes government standards."

He pulled out a walkie talkie and held it near his lips.

"Looks like this place's a dud. Rumors of possible recruitment..." he made a face at a dirty sock, hanging off one of the chairs, "... impossible. Moving out."

"Roger. Fenton Assimilation Mission Aborted. Troops pulling out."

He nodded, snapping the device on his pristine belt as it Operative K's voice blared instructions over the wavelengths. He needed to leave promptly, now. There would no longer be people purposely keeping the Fentons out of the house.

He pinched his nose in disgust.

Not that he really cared to stay any longer than he had to. Honestly, this place was a pig sty. Unacceptable.

And then he saw it. That slight glitter of metal that brought his attention to a rather large, rather obvious hole in the wall on the other side of the lab. It was surprising, really, with how big it was, that he didn't notice it the moment he walked in. He had never seen anything like it before.

He faltered and then turned and walked towards it, stepping carefully over wires and debris as he made his way over.

Was this it? The famed invention in the makings said to be the key from this world to the next? The ghost portal?

His fingers hovered over the fine detail of the edge. Dials and knobs and other little doohickeys littered the space directly next to it. And in bright green letters, the words 'Fenton Portal' proudly screamed above it.

Oh yes, this was it. Perhaps not all was lost coming to this horrid place.

But... how did it work?

He poked his head in, seeing nothing but an ordinary hole. Granted, it was a hole built of wires and various technologies, but it was still, as far as he could tell, just a big fancy hole. Wasn't a portal to a ghost realm supposed to look... flashier than this?

He paused. Maybe the hole thing was an illusion to stave off intruders. Perhaps the real portal was inside. He grinned at his cunning.

Operative O stepped into the Fenton Portal, slowly walking deeper and deeper into the device, his eyes searching for the allusive promised portal. If he could find it, it could mean big things for the Guys in White. Although it would mean potentially working with these Fentons in the future. Ugh. Still, the possibilities of what they could do with this were endless. He just needed to find it.

Unfortunately, he didn't just find the ghost portal like he had hoped. Nah, instead, he triggered it, accidentally bumping into a button illogically placed in the inside of the hole while still inside of it!

Green energy pounded into his flesh like goo monsters on crack with lightning rods. Screams tore from his throat as he felt like his molecules were being torn apart... and rearranged.

And then it ended. He could barely see through all the green clouding his vision. He groped for something, anything solid, and pulled himself out of the haze, and stumbled back into the messy lab of the Fentons.

"Wha jus happen?" he slurred. He felt really dizzy. He blinked a few times to clear his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the room was now bathed in a light green glow.

"Wha-?" he groaned as he turned around, "holy...!"

The hole swirled with chaotic green energy that practically snarled. Freaky. Did he just... do that?

"Operative O! Operative O! Do you read me?"

He blinked. Wha? Oh. Right. The walkie talkie. Duh.

He shifted to pull the communication device off his belt.

"'m here," he answered, casting a weary glance around the room...

...and froze in horror.

Whatever Operative K said next was lost in the moment, for a full length mirror stole away all of his attention.

His reflection. What the... what in the... what...!

He dropped the walkie talkie.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SUIT! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

And then Operative O fainted onto the dirty floor.


End file.
